finding love out of bad situations
by Midnightxoxo
Summary: jude is a victem of domestic violence, tommy is an ex boybander what happens when thay are sharing a hospital room will love bloom or will they stay enermies, throw a phycotic sadiein and what will happen? Jommy!
1. summery

Hello this is my first fanfiction so please be nice, this story WILL NOT continue if there are not at least 5 reveiws for each chapter

Hello this is my first fanfiction so please be nice, this story WILL NOT continue if there are not at least 5 reveiws for each chapter. If there is anything that you think should be improved than please say so in your review.

If I continue with this story there should be an update every week to 2 weeks!!

Its co-written with Talia.

Summery.

Summery may change but is definitely a Tommy and Jude, so far I have:

Jude is a victim of domestic violence while she is living in her home in Vancuver with her mother victoria and step father. Sadie left to Toronto. Don gets offered a job in Toronto and relocates the family. whats jude going to do when she wakes up in a hospital bed in a forign city with ana arrogant ex- boy bander behind the curtain?

p.s sorry im not very good at summeries.

I hope you like it!!

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_CHAPTER 1_

_It seems like so long since I posted the summery, this chapter should be pretty long considering I am introducing everybody and there and there backgrounds please read and review!! This chapter is dedicated to …………. Because they were my first reviewer, Yay them I really appreciate reviews, I may dedicate a chapter to a person for the best advice in a PM/review, the nicest review or just because I feel like it, when I dedicate a chapter to someone it shows how happy I am with the reviewer, reader. Please keep reading!_

Judes point of view

"Mason don't talk like that" I demanded. Mason is my best friend but he needs to understand, he has to understand. We are having the many arguments we have during the day.

He reached for my wrist, but accidentally pushed his calloused fingers against my many cuts on my lower wrist, I flinched away which didn't go away unnoticed by him.

Instead of continuing with our daily argument he grabbed my wrist roughly bring a very load shriek out of the back of my throat. He pushed my long sleeve royal blue tank top up my arm revealing a scarred, cut wrist with dried blood clinging to the more recent cuts. I looked down feeling intimidated under his scrutinising glare. Feeling the shame meet up with my facial features I could feel the heat of my blush rise up my neck and finally reach my face.

"oh jude what are you doing to yourself?" he asked his voice full of concern. I let a few stray tears run down my still bright red cheeks. He placed his pointer finger under my chin and pushed my chin up until I reached his concerned eyes.

"im sorry mas but It hurts" I sobbed pushing myself into my best friends chest "it hurts so bad, and in a screwed up way that is me it makes me feel better" I cried harder. I could feel him tighten his grip on me and it made me feel some what safe, crying into his chest, finally letting myself go, telling him almost all of my secrets. It felt good.

After my sobs had ceased I lightly pulled out of his grip and whipped my eyes. "Jude?" he called waiting for my response. I looked up at him telling him silently to go on. "You need to listen to me" he told me his voice full of authority.

"you need help" I shook my head, who was he to tell me this 'oh right just the only person left that cares about me' "jude he has beaten you, you could have been raped for all we know" he paused 'if only he knew' I have been raped repeatedly.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was asleep in my room when I faintly heard my door swing open, a gush of wind hit my face like a ton of bricks.**_

_**He walked closer and closer to my bed, I was pretending to still be asleep, maybe he would just leave with out looking back at me, even though I knew the truth, he wouldn't leave not until he got what he wanted, not until he got my innocence.**_

_**He kept creeping closer and closer to me, when he unfortunately reached my bed he ripped the covers of my fragile body, my body cringed into a ball at the expected coolness that ate away at my very lightly covered body. **_

_**I was wearing a light cotton night dress it got hot at night and because HE cringe was to scabby to install ceiling fans I has to make do with barely there clothes, I was seen as easy pray for sleazy man or in my case one sleazy man. HIM. **_

_**He stood there shamelessly staring over my body, with lust, desire and alcohol radiating off his body. I pushed myself into a tighter ball pushing myself closer to the headboard. He chuckled not a nice HAHA chuckle but an evil, IM GOING TO GET YOU! Chuckle.**_

_**He sat on the edge of my bed drapping an arm over now shacking lower back. "if you scream I will hit you so hard, your body will scream for death, then I'll go and get your mother and kill in front of you before ending you too, understand?" he whispered hoarsely. **_

_**I only nodded I love my mother, she is the only family I have left excluding sadie (I explain that later) the only thing I could do was nod, I would do anything to save her. He pulled my trembling form closer to his drunken one, in one swift movement he was on top of me ripping of my to thin night dress and forcing my legs open with his dirt covered knees. I started to try and get out from underneath him but this seemed to displease him. He pulled his hand back and glided it through the air until it collided with my face.**_

_**I let the tears spill from my eyes as I let fear overwhelm me he was going to rape me and I knew it, I may as well let it happen and be hurt as little as possible he was going to it weather or not I fight it was just the easier way or the hard way.**_

_**I stopped fighting underneath him tears still gliding down my face making the base of my neck dampen. Within seconds of leaving my body his body was pressed aginst mine yet again only now his naked form was hovering over me instead of a fully clothed one. I let out a dry sob as he pushed my legs open again. **_

"_**please don't!" I begged but he only laughed and swiftly pushed his rock hard penis into my very fragile and breakable vagina. I let out a large cry that not even I recognised as me. he moved past my now tainted walls he grunted with pleasure that made me wish to vomit. It wasn't suppose to be like this, it wasn't supposed to feel like this I thought while he pumped into me again. I cried with every time he entered me I met with another scream of pain, I was bleeding and he didn't care. **_

_**A 14 year old girl wasn't meant to experience this at such a tender age, she is suppose to be waiting for high school, making new friends and having her first boyfriend, not being raped in her own home just a year after her father killed himself. **_

_**As he made his last thrust he yelled in pure ecstasy, he came into the little plastic bag holding his package. He pulled out of me roughly laughed in her face, grabbed his clothes and left the room. I just laid there for hour's tears never ceasing to roll down my stained cheeks. That was the first night I was rapped. **_

_**End of flash back **_

"Jude, Jude" mason was shacking my shoulders lightly. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked I only shook my head. He exhaled he looked at me worriedly "Jude are you okay, you look really frightened" he asked

"I'm fine I mumbled" he nodded his head

"I said you need help, your cutting yourself" he pointed to my wrists, you being verbally, emotionally and worst of all physically abused, you cant keep living like this" he told me, I nodded my head he was right I shouldn't have to live like this.

"I know, I have to get home, I'll call you later" I told him seriously he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"You will call me" he told me I couldn't help it I had to smile; Mason is the best gay guy friend a girl like me could ever ask for.

I slowly walked away from mason heading towards HELL, as I finally reached the house that brought my nightmares to life and so much worse, I very slowly walked through the thresh hold of the front door and closed the door silently. I walked up the stairs one at a time not wanted to trip and use up unnecessary energy.

When I reached the top of the stairs I walked into the second room on the left. My room, the only room I could feel a little bit a home after school. When turned around after I closed the door there sitting on my bed made me gasp.

There was my mother, the only person that didn't stay oblivious to what was going on in this house, of what HE was doing to me but the only person that did nothing about it. I looked at her more closely and she had a grim smile on her face and her eyes were sparling with tears that have yet to fall.

I immediately became worried; there was something wrong with my mother. I couldn't hold it in any longer I had to ask…..

"mum what's wrong?" I questioned she looked at me and gestured to me to sit in her lap, I quickly complied.

"theres nothing wrong honey, but I do have some news that you probably wont like" I nodded my head my gesture for her to continue. "well you see don is making as much money as we hopped, so the company offered him a chance to transfer" there was a long pause, where mums words were socking in 'we would have to move' "to Toronto, honey I'm sorry but we are moving in a couple of days".

All I could do was stare at her dumbly, we are moving, to Toronto , where Sadie is living with aunt lizzy, leaving mason my best friend. After a couple of minutes later mum began to shake my shoulders roughly. "Honey are you ok?"

"WERE MOVING"I shrieked just as the words left my lips I regretted them, if we were moving he would be here, packing which ment he would have heard me.

Seconds later my bedroom door flung open and there stood my night mare, there stood him, there stood DON, looking at me like an angry bull seeing red for the first time…….


	3. chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, IT MAKES ME SAD !!!!!**

**YAY **_**finally I have posted but please guys if you read it please review, even if you don't like it review anyway, please!! So anyway on to the 2**__**nd**__** chapter!!!**_

_**Mwah Emma **_

_**Previously:**_

_Seconds later my bedroom door flung open and there stood my night mare, there stood him, there stood DON, looking at me like an angry bull seeing red for the first time……._

**present time**

Tommy point of view

_Nobody ever cared as much for me _

_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_

_You've picked up the pieces and put me back together _

_Nobody ever cared as much for me [much for me]_

_Nobody touched my heart and healed my pain_

_You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again _

_nobody ever cared as much for me [much for me]_

_nobody touched my heart and healed my pain_

_you've picked up the pieces and put me back together again _

chaz walked to the front of the stage where the microphone "thank you so much Toronto its so good to come to our home town and have you guys as our support, that was our latest hit, pick up the pieces" he bowed and walked off the stage the rest of us following slowly behind.

"I quit" I yelled loudly, loud enough for the guys to hear " I am free" they all looked at me dumb "I quit" I yelled louder. It really did feel good to finally quit something you didn't like.

"man you cant quit we "he gestured to around him "we are a band, you'll be leaving us hanging" he growled I shrugged "your so fucking selfish, why don't you just go bang one of your whores" chaz screamed back

"oh you mean like your ex girlfriend?" I piped up grinning like an idiot.

"man if you mention your and hers little affair again you will be missing the right side of your face" he sneered

I started laughing "it doesn't matter to me, I quit and I feel so good knowing that you pigs" I snickered "will always need me, you push me around all the time and im sick of it, you think iam some push over well im not. I want what I want and I am not getting here, so I am gone"

I walked out from backstage, out to the fire exit to where my vipar was parked. I jumped in, started the engine and drove off.

I was driving home from the grand theatre where our last ever concert was held at in my home town Toronto to my house which was the other side of town, tacking a good half an hour to get home, even with my driving, there is always traffic.

_Flashback_

_I was in my hotel room with some nameless blonde, with big boobs, slutty clothes suck me off when the door burst open, there stood the one and only chaz! So called leader of boyzattack. He looked at the bimbos position then at Tommy in seathing angar._

"_what do you think you are doing with MY girlfriend?" he bellowed _

"_oh come on chaz" tom laughed "isn't it obvious, its what she is doing to me" _

_Before tommy could say or even pull his pants up, chaz was on him struggling to punch and kick without getting hurt himself. _

_End flashback_

no point of view

Tom was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see a blinding light heading him dead on in the face, another car.

Tommy p.o.v

"fuck"I screamed there was a car heading straight in the face, how I didn't notice it before I'll never no but shit what the fuck were you supposed to do when a shitty old car was heading straight for the love of your life. The Viper. I slammed on the breaks and turned so I was heading for the side walk. No fucking way was I going to be in a car accident hours after I quit the band, no, no, no way in hell.

After my 'baby' was safe I got out of my car to go abuse the shit out of the idiotic driver that could have killed me and MY baby. I opened the door and ran over to the other driver when I got there they were fine not a scratch on them apart from the hyperventilation but other wise good.

"hey man what the hell do you think you were doing?" I yelled "what the fuck was that?" he shook his head out of confusion I think?

" i-i-i-im sorry man" he slurred he was drunk, this fagg was drunk and driving. I may be a lot of things irresponsible, man whore, player, heartbreaker, tried drugs and sure I drink but there is something I don't do drink drive!

It kills people I know I sound like a bloody advertisement but its true, they ruin people around them, I am really against it. I grabbed the man by the shirt he looked about early to mid 40's. I pushed up against the side of the car. "look man" I sneered "your drunk, and driving" he tried to protest but I just pushed him up against the car harder. "that is wrong on so may levels, you nearly killed me, I am reporting you, and I am not letting you out of my sight till the cops come. Got it?" I yelled.

He nodded his head shakily. Ha I a mere 18 year old man and I can make a old man scarred. I grabbed my phone and dialled 911.

"Emergencies services how may I assist you?" came a serious voice

"yes I would like to report a man drink driving, on the corner of kenndals and black street. I have him with me, we'll be waiting" I snapped my phone shut, I was not going to be going into details over the phone only to have to repeat them when they get here.

It was about 10 minutes the police came they didn't rush, when do they, their lights were flashing though. When they arrived I prepared to give my statement and go home, I had been standing here about half an hour and they still haven't asked for my statement let alone asked for my name. they weren't doing there job so I may as well go home, I left my name, number and address on the hood of the car and left.

As I was driving through the pearl white electronic gates I noticed the welcoming commity wasn't there aka my mother and father. I walked into my lonely large home to see my answering machine flashing, 2 new messages.

I chucked my stuff on the ground by my feet, pressed play and went to get some chocolate out of the fridge. "hey son its dad…"

"and mum, don't forget me baby…" my mother cut dad off.

"stop babying him lizzy, anyway son I was just calling to tell you that your mother and I are going on our third anniversary …." My father continued

"we are going to Germany son how brilliant is that, I have always wanted to go there…" I mentally groaned ever since I joined boyz attack my parent have been spending money like an alcoholic drinks alcohol, so basically for every dollar I make my parents spend 75 cents. As they say 'our money is you money, your money is our money' I know what you may say scabby parents but they are the only ones I have and the only ones I will ever get.

"liz stop" my father said sternly "we have to go we'll see you in about a month, maybe longer depends on your mother, have fun" there was a click signally the call was over.

I pressed delete and started fidgeting with the end of my shirt, who else would be calling me at the house, the only other person that knows my number is ……

"man its me.." Kwest voice came through the speakers. "I heard your parents went away or some shit, party at your house I'll be around about 11 its what …. Fuck man what the time" he trailed off

" 7 " some guy in the background yelled

"yea I'll see you later man, and please don't give sadies ti or std's I want to get with her too, and I don't want to be catching nothing" then he hung up.

"you have no more voice….." I turned the answering machine off before it could finish. I grabbed my strewn bag and dragged my feet up stairs, when I reached my room it looked exactly the same, orange silk sheets sharply made, black leather couch and navy walls, dark but sexy, so basically me but in a room.

I flopped on my bed and dialled the only person I can count on to show, on play on my every whim. Sadie, she is the schools biggest slut and is madly in love with me, I honestly cant stand her but I need to get laid. BAD. Kwest is also madly in love with her but makes it as if he just wants to get in her pants but I know better.

"hey this is Sadie" came her cheerful voice

"hey Sadie" I sighed "it Tommy" I pulled the phone away from my ear just in time for the screeching and squealing

"oh arh tommy your back, its so good to hear from you" she tried sounding seductively

"yea sad I was woundering if you wanted to come over, and you have some fun?" I sounded just as excited as she sounded.

"I'll be there soon" she squealed and hung up.

I got up from my bed when I heard the door bell ring, I went down stairs to get the door. When I opened the door my jaw dropped in pure horror……..

_**I just finished chapter 2 and It took me 2 days to write, I hope you like it, I didn't really like it, there was no action, but it was needed to introduce Tommy but please review and I hope you stick with me through this story!! I really enjoy writing this story so I will be continuing this story. BUT if I don't get many reviews the chapters will not be posted as often, reviews are my inspiration!**_

_**Mwah Emma **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I am so sorry I dint post last weekend I was really busy, and I just didn't feel like writing, I wont be able to post next weekend because I am camping with my friends so again I am sorry!!!**_

_**Please read and review, I really want to have the 4**__**th**__** chapter up by today as welll to make up for last week and the weekend coming!**_

_**Mwah Emma **_

Jude point of view

I was shell shocked, Don looked furious, raising my voice at mum was probably a bad Idea but i couldn't help it they were taking me away from the only person that loved me, the only person that truly cared, they were taking me away from my best friend.

I cringed at the look on his face as he slouched forward toward mum and I, to say I was scared was an understatement, I was really, really scared he got in my face and sneered "you little bitch no good for nothing, raise your voice in my house again and you'll have to deal with the consequences, got it" his breath smelt really bad, like a mix between stale beer and cigarettes.

I couldn't say anything my breath was caught in the back of my throat, I was so scared that he would hurt me, all I could do was nod my head in understanding. I had begun packing up my room, mum was packing up the kitchen and don was passed out on the couch. My room was almost done than I was going to go help mum with the other rooms.

I walked over to my dresser and shoved random stuff in a big brown packing box; I stopped dead in my tracks when I came across something I haven't seen in years my album, my photo album from when we were a family, before all the problems came into our lives.

I opened my winnie the pooh album and flicked through the pictures there were many of 'sadie' and me. right at the back was two full family photos. Dad [my real dad] was in the background with mum in his arms, they were leaning into each other eyes closed and lips puckered. Sadie and I were in the foreground arms around each others shoulders, grinning like mad women, with red lipstick kisses all over our faces.

That was the day we moved into our house, this house, the house I am now vacating. A few tears drifted down my flushed cheeks. I love sadie no matter how much I try to deny it, I do. She is my sister, the one person that shares bonds with me that no one else can. But she betrayed me, she left me.

With betrayal seeping through my barriers I threw the album in my box and continued throwing other stuff in until my room was bare, no belongings any where to be seen. Just 2 large boxes, my bed and my dresser. I quietly made my way down stairs to help mum pack, when I heard it, a large painful squeal.

"mum" I whispered, something was wrong, she was in pain I ran the rest of the way down the stairs, when I reached the bottom my stomach lurched, I could feel the bile making its way up my throat. Laying hopeless on the now red stained carpet was my mother, she was thrashing around trying but unsuccessfully trying to get don off of her.

Blood was oozing from her stomach and legs, don was straddling her with his fist swaying in her face. "you fucking bitch, you will not complain" he sneered "she is ridding with me" al the blood drained from my face, he was talking about me. "and if she doesn't come back its her fault for pissing me off" he hit her in her now bleeding nose.

I took a few steps backward but due to my klutziness ran into the wall making a bang noise in which notify him of my presence. He spun his head around to my direction in record time a large evil smirk playing on his lips. "ahhh Jude" he laughed manically "it seems you are riding with me for the trip up to Toronto, isn't that a right Vicky ?" he sook her very hard she wheezed in pain.

"im sorry hunny" she mutted I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as my face got hot, this couldn't be happening, I spun around prepared to walk back to my room, when I was interrupted.

"oh and Jude" I could hear the smirk in his face. "we will be leaving tomorrow morning instead of when your mother is the day after." I finally let the tears fall from my eyes as I realised what that meant, me alone in a car with don was bad enough, but actually staying a whole night with him was much worse.

I crept back up to my room and let the darkness overtake me, I couldn't take it anymore. I shuffled through one of my large boxes until I found what I was looking for, my antique jewellery box I lifted the lid, followed by the ring, bracelet compartments until I reached the area I was looking for, the necklace part of the jewellery box. I reached in till I felt the object of my desire. My recently sharpened scissors. The necklace part of my box was replaced by my relief utensils such as: scissors, my fathers dagger, envelope opener, knifes and pocket knifes.

I pulled up my sleave of my arm to reveal my many scars and already marked skin. I gently placed the sharp edge to the middle of my wrist where there is hardly many red lines. I pushed harder on the blade and slid it down my arm towards the inside of my elbow. I stopped when I felt the angar, fear and disappointment fade and relief took its place. I looked down to reveal the damage only to gasp. Blood oozing from my large 4 inch cut.

I grabbed some alcoholic wipes from the inside of the jewellery box. I drapped htem over my arm and bit my lip as the pain settled in, the wipes stung on my fresh cut and didn't help to stop the bleeding.

I don't remember anything after that, the next thing I saw was don standing over me in my room. "get up you filthy whore" he yelled he grabbed me by the wrist and I yelped in pain. He didn't loosen his grip only tighten it, he smirked. I bit my lip to try and stop the tears from welling in my eyes. I grabbed my duffle bag as he led me down the hallway, down the stairs and outside to the car.

He threw mew against the car door and walked to the opposite side to get in. I followed suit I looked back at my old 'home' as we were driving down the street, I saw the one thing I wish I didn't, there stood my mother in her bedroom window tears streaming down her face, black eye and waving and mouthing 'I love you'.

I couldn't help but let a few stray tears escape my welling eyes, don began speeding down the highway, I risked a glance in his direction only to be shocked out of my seat don was in the drivers seat smirking evilly, with his hand down his pants stroking himself.

I was so freaked out that I looked back out the window, I ignored all of the lustful looks he was throwing my way. I don't know how long we were in the car for but it must have been a while because a welcome to Toronto sign came into view.

That was when the panic really started to seep through, we were almost in Toronto, my hell on earth was about to begin. Just as my panic was coming into to full blown he pulled over to the side of the road, now I was really confused. The car came to a complete halt and don got out of the car and went to the boot.

He pulled out my duffle bag and threw it on the ground, he came to my side of the car and ripped open the door and pulled me out, I was really scared now. "Get on the ground and open you legs he screamed" no, no, no was all I could think, he wasn't going to do this to me, I wouldn't let him. I shook my head. Tears dripping in my mouth.

He jumped on me and tried to force my legs open, but I refused although he was remotely stronger than me I wouldn't let him do this to me anymore so I kept my legs shut with all my might. He must have gotten sick of my struggle because he slapped my across the face, punched me everywhere he could find, the pain was excruciating. I felt like I was thrown into a pit of cold hard walls that was slowly killing me.

I felt my mind drifting, I saw black, I was going unconscious and I welcomed it happily. I last thing I heard before I passed out was a loud squealing noise of tires.

_Chevy driver point of view_

I was late for that loan meeting I was suppose to be there 10 minutes ago, I was speeding down the high way not looking at the speedo-meter when I saw it a silver ford falcon pulled up on the side of the road with a man sitting on the side of the road covered in blood. I would have to be bi-polar to not be a little freaked out at the sight.

I pulled over to the side of the road, just behind the silver car, I had to squint my eyes but I saw the man turn his head very subtly, revealing a very dishevelled girl covered in blood.

Realisation hit me, 'him straddling girl, girl covered in blood, him covered in blood'. I got out of my truck just as the man got off the young girl and ran to the driver side of the his car, jumped and took off. Making a loud squealing noise.

I ran over to the young girl and checked for a pulse, I let out a a breath I didn't know I was holding in. she was alive but very faintly. I picked her up bridal style and drove to the Toronto base hospital. It was about 5 minutes till I reached the hospital, when I got there I grabbed the girl, I didn't even know her name and ran towards the emergency entrance.

"I need help over here!" I yelled im sure everyone was looking at me weird but I needed some assistance. Nurses ran over to me

"what happened, I need a bed over here" I gently put the girl on the bed and and answered the ladies question.

"I was driving to a meeting, when I came across a man beating her up on the side of the road, I don't know her name" I said load enough for her to hear.

"Thank you sir, can you please wait over there please" she gestured toward the waiting area. I took a second look at the young girl of which I just saved.

_**Thanks guys for reading, I might have another chapter up by the end of the day but it is very unlikely. I hope you liked it, please keep reading and reviewing!!**_

_**There will be no more Chevy driver in this story, that is why I didn't give him a name… if you have any question please say so in your review or PM me!**_

_**Mwah Emma **_


	5. Chapter 4

Standing at the threshold of my house was Sadie, dressed in a skanky nurses uniform with a stethoscope. Many guys may be into kinky stuff such as toys, dress-ups but not me, I like my girls natural cute pair of panties and bra and im gone, but this, this is such a turn off.

"Urg, Sadie what are you wearing?" I asked her nervously I wouldn't be able to fuck her if I had to stare at that all night. If I got the chance to rip it off that is a different story. She smiled happily, obviously mistaking my facial expressions of one of excitement.

"Well baby" she purred "I thought I might shake things up a little" Sadie pushed passed me and into the house walking in the direction of the kitchen.

I walked over to Sadie in a some what daze like state, I needed to get this costume off it doesn't look right, doesn't fit with my imagination. "So Sadie" I walked up to her and wound my arms around her small muscly body. [She's a cheerleader, they have muscles] "Why don't we take this up to my bedroom?" I pulled her around so she was facing me. I pulled the costume up from around her thighs so it was showing bright pink panties. "And get this off you?"

She pulled out of my arms, grabbed my hand and she led me upstairs. We walked into my room and she immediately went down on me. ripping my belt buckle out of my pants, unbuttoning my them and slipping the zipper down so fast I thought it was going to brake.

She smiled very widely when she saw that I was going commando. I pushed my pants down to my knees. She opened her mouth and swallowed me whole, I had to lean against the door for support her mouth was big and could fit me comfortably in there, but when she would roll her tongue around me was when she pushed me closer to the edge.

She ever so lightly grated her teeth along my hard size whilst taking it out, leaving me unsatisfied and hard. She pushed me to the side and down on the bed she started to pull her dress up to give me access to her hot warm centre with her dress and panties still on. I wasn't having that so I pulled the top of her dress over her head.

She looked at me surprised but it quickly faded to lust, she pulled her panties to the side as I drove my shaft deep inside her. She wasn't a virgin so there was no reason to be gentle; she hasn't been a virgin for a long time. Our pants became more and more desperate for air as our bodies slapped together. She was so close to the edge and I knew after I felt her hot juices spill around me would send me after her.

"Harder" she screamed I pulled myself all the way out only to slam myself back in very roughly. She screamed my name as she came which sent me to come shortly after, spilling my seed in her.

We just laid there for about 10 minutes trying to catch our breath, when my breath had finally caught up with me, I stood up to have a shower but what I wasn't expecting was to have Sadie grab my arm she pulled me back to the bed.

"What about round two?" she asked hopefully I shook my head and pulled myself back up. "b-b-b-but Tommy……" she whined, I swear she sounded like a little kid. She grabbed my arm once again. I jerked it back towards me.

"No Sadie, I am not fucking you again tonight" and I walked to the bathroom, locking the door in the process. "And when I get out I expect you to be gone!" I called out.

I know I sound like a asshole but it's the way I go, 'fuck em chuck em!' they know it and they cant try and change me. I suspect I will be a bachelor my hole life. I turned the handle for the hot water and let it run down my tense body. After 20 minutes I dried my body of and tied it around my waist.

Unlocking the door and walking out, just like all the girls I have had she was gone, but not without leaving me with a parting gift.

Her ever so bright panty set, 'all girls do this just to keep me interested' i walked over to my closet to find some clothes, I settled on some sweat pants and t-shirt, feeling like going for a drive I grabbed my keys and headed for my viper.

I sped down the town streets singing along with slipknot going over 50KM over the speed limit. I didn't see it, if I had I would have surely stopped or at least attempted to. I drove directly into a pole. I heard a man or women come up to me and asked if I was alright, but I couldn't answer it was hard enough to keep my eyes open. It wasn't long till I gave into the darkness, the pain free darkness.

_Hours later _

I woke up to a very loud beep, beep, beep.

I was disorientated; I tried to open my very heavy eyelids but couldn't manage it. I closed them again and tried again and successfully opened them. I looked around the room and there was a door that I think went through to the bathroom, a curtain drawn across one side. An older lady walked into the room looking very cheerful. "

"Good morning Mr Quincey, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked what is it a stupid question, of course im shit im in the fucking hospital.

"I feel like I have been hit by a truck, what happened? What's wrong with me?" I asked, I had a right to know. She smiled lightly.

"well last night at approximately 2100 hours you wrapped your car around a shiny new power pole" she laughed but she soon cleared her throat "but you broke your right femur" she pointed to my right thigh that was wrapped up in al sorts of things.

"And you lost a lot of blood because of a head wound" she tapped my head, I winced slightly. We have you on some very heavy duty pain medication so you shouldn't feel any pain. If you do feel pain please ring this bell" she pointed to a hand buzzer, "and I shall bring you some more, ok?" I simply nodded my head.

The nurse left my room, I looked back over to the curtain when the truth dawned on me, there was someone else in this room, and I was in a joint room with some random person. I looked down at my body and saw I was in a hospital robe, with my ass hanging out. Ewwww.

I picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number that of my best friend. "Dude where the fuck where you? the whole party was waiting outside for you and you never answered so we had to vacate. Dude you better have a good reason or else I will shove your head so far up you ass that you'll be wishing for me to……." Kwest answered the phone.

"dude man calm the fuck down, im sorry I couldn't make it to my own party but I was too busy keeping myself from dying." I cut him off

"Dude what the fuck are you on about? What do you mean by keep yourself from dying?" he asked

I laughed whole heartily into the phone "dude im in hospital, so get your ass down here and bring me some clothes, I am wearing a hospital gown." It was kwest's turn to laugh know.

"Oh" he gasped "that is so funny" gasp "I will bring you some clothes" gasp "if I can take a photo of you and put it on you tube?" I laughed with him

"Sure man whatever just brings me some clothes?" I hung up. 'Gosh this is so not my year'.

I was just about to fall asleep when got pulled out of my trance by a very loud flat-line noice. The person next to me was dying; nurses, doctors and many other people ran into my room and pulled the curtain back half way so they could get the gurney into the room without hassle.

'Oh who cares it's probably an old man in there, someone that is old enough to die'

"Charge to 180" a male called

"Charging" someone else called; there was a very loud thump.

"Charge to 220?" the same male shouted again

"charging" the loud thump returned followed by a the same beep, beep, beep that I woke up to, only this beep was very strained.

"Well done folks" the male said again only this time more hushed, im guessing his the doctor. "Nick, I want to you to keep a good eye on this Jane Doe, I want all the information you round up about her as soon as possible. I don't want another episode, this is the second time since she has been here, which was yesterday, ok?"

The nurses, doctors and nurse assistants all left the room, completely forgetting about the half open curtain, I couldn't see the persons face but I could make out there body. It was a chick a very badly beaten girl. 'Great if this girl lives through this and wakes up, I have to share a room with another boyz attack fan' CAN'T WAIT, not.

_**So this is chapter 4, I know I have been keeping you all waiting a long time for this and I am very sorry but I hope you liked it. I am changing my previous ideas a little. It's still the same plot; I have just changed the direction a little. Please stay patient with me! Read and review and I hope to have the next chapter up ASAP!**_

_**Mwah Emma **__****_


End file.
